Insomnia
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto tiba-tiba mendapatkan insomnia. Mengakibatkan ia tidak bisa tidur selama seminggu berturut-turut. Entah apa yang terjadi sehingga ia menderita seperti ini. Ia pun berharap Kokone yang menyembuhkan insomnia-nya tersebut. One shoot langsung tamat.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Vocaloid: Yamaha Corporation, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Kokone**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: romance**

**One Shoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Insomnia**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berguling sana. Berguling sini. Tengkurap sana. Tengkurap sini.

Berbagai posisi sudah dilakukannya, tapi entah mengapa mata ini masih juga terbuka. Menerawang bebas ke dasar kegelapan yang menyelimuti kamar bernuansa jingga, kuning dan hitam.

"Aaah! Aku tidak bisa tidur! Aku terserang insomnia!" teriak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik menyerupai Durian. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti orang gila.

Betapa tidak, ia masih terjaga hingga pukul 3 pagi ini. Sudah seminggu berturut-turut, penyakit dadakan, insomnia, menyerangnya setiap malam. Entah apa penyebabnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Padahal sebelumnya, ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Duduk bersila di tengah ranjang dengan balutan selimut tebal untuk menghalau rasa dingin, Namikaze Naruto, mengecek ponsel yang barusan diambilnya dari bawah bantal. Ia mempunyai kebiasaan, selalu meletakkan ponselnya di bawah bantal agar bisa mendengar alarm mengamuk untuk membangunkannya setiap pagi pada pukul 6 pagi.

Tapi, karena insomnia ini, ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Ia berinisiatif untuk menghubungi seseorang agar menyembuhkan insomnia ini.

Sms pertama sudah dikirimnya ke nomor tujuan. Menunggu dengan sabar jawaban seseorang yang dihubunginya itu.

Satu detik. Dua menit. Satu jam. Barulah sms balasan itu datang.

_Kenapa kau sms aku malam-malam begini, Naruto?_

Naruto tersenyum senang saat membacanya. Kurokeza Kokone, yang mengirim sms padanya. Gadis yang disukainya.

Dengan cekatan, Naruto menulis balasannya.

_Aku tidak bisa tidur nih. Sudah beberapa minggu, aku terserang insomnia. Obat apa yang bisa menyembuhkan insomnia? Apa kau tahu, Kokone?_

Sms dikirim Naruto kepada Kokone. Gadis berambut hitam itu, menerima sms dari Naruto, ketika baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Satu menit, sms dari Kokone datang. Naruto langsung membacanya.

_Aku tidak tahu merek obat untuk menyembuhkan insomnia. Coba kau konsultasikan masalah insomnia ini pada dokter._

_Tapi, aku ingin kau menyembuhkan insomnia-ku._

_Aku, 'kan bukan dokter._

_Cita-citamu ingin menjadi dokter, kan? _

_Iya._

_Jadi, sebagai calon dokter, kau harus belajar bagaimana menyembuhkan insomnia._

_Ah, kau pemaksa ya._

_Demi cinta, apa salahnya?_

_Apa? Demi cinta? _

_Ya, karena aku mencintaimu, Kokone._

Tanpa ragu lagi, Naruto mengutarakan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Ia pun penasaran, ingin mengetahui jawaban Kokone selanjutnya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, balasan sms dari Kokone tidak kunjung datang. Membuat Naruto gelisah setengah mati.

"Kenapa Kokone tidak membalas sms-ku ya?"

Mata biru yang teduh itu, tetap melototi layar ponsel dengan lama. Tidak peduli seberapa lama waktu untuk menunggu, yang penting ia segera mendapatkan jawabannya.

Sampai pada akhirnya, sang Surya muncul di ufuk timur. Naruto tetap melek, untuk menunggu suara dentingan sms itu. Berbagai posisi dan aktifitas dilakukannya demi mengusir kebosanan.

"Aaah, Kokone tidak membalas sms-ku. Apa itu berarti dia tidak mencintaiku ya?"

Hati Naruto menjadi kecewa berat. Ia beranjak dari ranjang, untuk bergegas mandi karena harus bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah, pagi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Ia menyusuri jalanan yang sepi dan sunyi. Di dua sisi jalanan tersebut, diapit perumahan warga yang padat dan berdempetan. Kendaraan-kendaraan umum jarang lewat di sana karena para warga lebih suka bepergian dengan berjalan kaki atau menggunakan sepeda dan kereta api.

Jarak sekolah dengan rumah Naruto, cukup berdekatan. Hanya berjalan kaki selama lima belas menit, Naruto tiba juga di sekolah yang bernama _Vocaloid High School_.

Beberapa orang masuk bersama dirinya lewat pintu gerbang sekolah. Lalu terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Rupanya kau, Rei."

Kagene Rei, datang mendekati Naruto. Laki-laki bermata kuning itu, hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto."

"Selamat pagi, Rei."

"Sepertinya lingkaran hitam di matamu semakin parah ya?"

"Ya. Beberapa minggu ini, aku terserang insomnia."

"Kalau lama-lama insomnia seperti itu, kau akan menjadi Panda kedua seperti Gaara."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan si Panda merah itu!"

"Aku cuma bercanda. Jangan masukkan ke hati."

"Huh, dasar kau, Rei!"

Rei menahan tawanya. Naruto merengut kesal. Mereka berdua berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang. Beberapa orang sempat melihat mereka, tapi setelah itu, mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba, jantung Naruto berdetak kencang tatkala bertemu pandang dengan mata coklat yang sangat cantik. Gadis berparas elok, datang bersama orang-orang memasuki pintu gerbang. Balasan sms-nya yang ditunggu Naruto semalaman suntuk, membuat Naruto tidak sabar ingin mendapatkan jawabannya sekarang juga.

_Kokone_, batin Naruto.

Kokone, gadis lemah lembut yang cukup terkenal di sekolah itu. Ia adalah wakil ketua OSIS, yang memiliki bakat menyanyi dan tergabung dalam band sekolah. Bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang dokter agar bisa menolong orang-orang yang sakit.

Di tahun ketiga ini, mereka akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan sekolah yang akan diadakan dua bulan lagi. Mereka juga sudah memiliki target untuk kuliah di salah satu perguruan tinggi ternama.

Kokone menyadari Naruto dan Rei yang masih terpaku di dekat pintu gerbang, dengan malu-malu mendekati mereka seraya menyapa mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto, Rei," Kokone tersenyum manis.

"Selamat pagi, Kokone," Rei yang menjawab.

Naruto terdiam sembari memandang Kokone dengan lama. Kokone salah tingkah, melirik Naruto. Semburat merah tipis tercipta di dua pipinya.

"Anu, maaf, soal semalam itu, Naruto," kata Kokone yang mengetahui arti pandangan lama Naruto itu. "Aku tidak membalas sms-mu karena aku ketiduran."

Mendengar itu, hati Naruto menjadi sedikit lapang. Kekecewaan berangsur-angsur menghilang, tergantikan dengan keceriaan.

"Oh, kau ketiduran. Hehehe," Naruto tertawa geli.

"Ya, maaf ya," Kokone berwajah kusut.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Jawabanku?"

"Iya. Semalam itu, aku menembakmu. Apa kau melupakannya?"

"Oh iya, itu. Aku ingat."

"Lalu, apa kau menerimaku, Kokone?"

Naruto memandang wajah Kokone lekat-lekat. Kokone terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan mata anak dosen yang memancarkan kasih yang tulus terhadapnya. Satu detik kemudian, ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Aku menerimamu."

"Benarkah itu, Kokone?"

"Iya. Benar."

"Aku tidak bermimpi, kan?"

Naruto mencubit pipinya sendiri. Terasa sangat sakit. Kokone tertawa kecil, sedangkan Rei hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kau tidak bermimpi, Naruto. Ini nyata."

"Iya, benar, Rei. Ini nyata."

"Tapi, kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Karena aku sangat senang."

"Kau tidak waras, Naruto!"

Jeritan Rei yang sangat kencang, mengagetkan semua orang. Ia kewalahan saat dipeluk kuat oleh Naruto. Kokone tertawa geli melihat ulah keduanya, yang sungguh mengocok perutnya.

Pagi yang indah, menjadi saksi atas cinta bersemi antara Naruto dan Kokone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Sudah, tidur lagi. Selamat malam, Naruto-kun."_

"Iya. Kau juga tidur. Selamat malam, Kone-chan."

_"Hihihi. Semoga insomnia-mu hilang."_

"Insomnia-ku memang benar-benar hilang setelah kita berpacaran."

_"Yang benar?"_

"Benar."

_"Masa karena pacaran, insomnia itu menghilang?"_

"Bisa kok. Karena aku terlalu memikirkanmu, makanya aku tidak bisa tertidur beberapa minggu ini. Perasaan cinta yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, membuat aku terserang insomnia. Tapi, setelah kau menerima cintaku, aku bisa tertidur lagi."

_"Oh. Benar juga."_

"Terima kasih, Kone-chan. Karena kau sudah menyembuhkan insomnia-ku."

_"Sama-sama."_

"Sudah ya, aku tutup telepon nih."

_"Iya. Dadah, Naruto-kun."_

PIP!

Komunikasi antar telepon terputus. Naruto tersenyum senang seraya menyelipkan ponselnya di bawah bantal. Kegelapan yang sepi, menemani waktu tidurnya yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini!"

Ia meneriakkan itu dengan semangat. Segera memejamkan mata. Dalam hitungan detik, ia pun sudah terlelap. Menuju ke dunia mimpi bersama Kokone tercinta.

Insomnia sudah pergi, tergantikan rasa bahagia di hati Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Fic yang muncul saat mendengar lagu yang berjudul sama, **_**insomnia**_**, yang dinyanyikan Craig David.**

**Bagaimana menurutmu tentang cerita ini?**

**Berikan jawabanmu di review ya.**

**Terima kasih.**

**Rabu, 6 Maret 2019**


End file.
